Interactive voice response servers allow a user to interact with a computer system using only the user's voice. This greatly increases the flexibility and availability of computer systems. But when voice is the only method of accessing a system, it may be difficult to determine the spelling of particular spoken words received from the user. Consequently, important information such as people and place names may be lost when using an interactive voice response system.